Proyecto Quimera
by roverb
Summary: Él iba ser un niño normal, con un gran futuro, el iba a ser el próximo maestro pokemon, ero por culpa de la ambición de un solo hombre, él se verá envuelto en otros problemas pero con sus nuevas habilidades y compañeros luchara para resolverlos y buscarle un nuevo significado a su vida.


**Bueno, esta es una historia que se me ocurrió después de haber leído muchas y muchas historias en ingles acerca de este concepto, Ash transformado en un pokemon, los inicios puede ser variados: es secuestrado, se muere, es recompensado por sus acciones, se enamora de un pokemon y algún legendario lo trasforma en un híbrido pokemon. Aunque, por muy buenas que sean las historias, casi todas vuelven a lo mismo, Ash yendo en el mismo viaje pokemon de siempre, con los mismos personajes que lo acompañan, los mismos problemas y las mismas soluciones. Solo cambian las vias, nadad más. Más explicaciones al final.**

**Capítulo 1**

**Los preparativos**

Giovanni estaba en su oficina, pensando en su vida, él lo tenía todo, dinero, poder y el temor de todo gente a su alrededor, pero sobre todo él tenía un sueño, no, él tenía una ambición, no era como esos estúpidos del equipo Aqua y Magma, querer expandir la tierra o que el mar se trague los continentes, idiotas, esos idiotas no saben que si lograran su objetivo no quedaría a quien dominar y no hablemos de los equipos galaxia y plasma.

Una planea "reescribir "el mundo a su propio diseño, maldito cyrus de mierda, pero si alguien le daba pena era el líder del equipo plasma, ese chico no sabrá lo que lo golpeo hasta que tenga un puñal en la espada. Es por eso que no debes confiar nadie y siempre tener un plan de respaldo para "desparecer" a quien sea necesario. No, él no era parte de esos idiotas. Él era el líder del equipo rocket, su ambición: dominar el mundo.

-Per persian perrr- los ronroneos de su compañera felina lo saco de sus meditaciones. Ahí estaba ella, un magnifico espécimen de persian, más grande, más rápido y mucho más fuerte que cualquier otro persian que hubiera por ahí, como no iba a serlo si ella estaba con él desde el día 1, no lo abandono ni siquiera cuando tomo las decisiones que lo llevarían a ser hombre que era hoy, ella siempre estuvo allí.

-Si persian, hoy es día muy importante, hoy damos un paso más hacia la finalización de nuestros planes- y demostrando una delicadeza muy extraña para un hombre como el, empezó a rascar detrás de las orejas a su compañera como si fuera un simple skitty.

Hoy era un día fantástico, recientemente había logrado apoderarse una muestra de ADN del legendario Mew después de que los arqueólogos convenientemente desparecieran, en estos momentos solo estaba a la espera el doctor Fuji con los diferentes proyectos que se podían realizar y efectivamente no mucho después pudo escuchar la apertura de la puerta.

-Señor Giovanni-

-¿Que tienes para mi Fuji?-

- Bueno señor, tomando en cuenta la cantidad de material genético que tenemos, no podremos realizar a todos los proyectos que teníamos planeados, creemos que podemos realizar dos máximo tres de los proyectos, trajee lo que pensé que podrían interesarle-

- ¿Y por qué no simplemente recrean un segundo new para tener más muestras?-

Fuji se asustó, sabía que si lo siguiente que iba decir lo hacía mal su jefe podría matarlo

-Bueno señor, si intentáramos crear una duplica de new, pondríamos en peligro la pureza del material, podríamos dañarlo y perderlo para siempre-

-está bien doctor, ¿que lo que tienes?-

Automáticamente el doctor saco carpetas y loas puso en la mesa

Sin prestarle más atención al doctor, él se sumergió en las carpetas.

Proyecto arconte: maximizar todos los aspectos del Mew original, creando así un pokemon casi todo poderoso. No eso sería muy peligroso.

Proyecto virtual Mew: crear programas bio-sinteticos de Mew… ¿qué? Para eso un porygon

Proyecto Ditto, generar individuos con la capacidad de transformase en cualquier otro pokemon. Umm suena interesante,

Proyecto géminis, generar 2 individuos, de manera que se complemente el uno al otro.

Esto llamo la curiosidad del líder del equipo rocket, pero la carpeta estaba llena de cosas que no entendía.

-Doctor Fuji ¿de que trata el proyecto géminis? la información aquí no es muy clara-

-Sabía que le llamaría la atención ese en específico señor, las leyendas dicen que de Mew descienden todos los demás pokemon y por ende puede realizar la mayoría de los ataques conocidos pero también es uno de los pokemon psíquico más poderoso que se conoce hasta los momentos, entonces ¿Qué pasaría si lo volviéramos 2 pokemon distintos?-

-¿cómo?-

-Con clones alterados genéticamente, así tendríamos un pokemon que tendría a su disposición toda un arsenal de movimientos y por otro lado un pokemon con un poder psíquico nunca antes visto.

-Entiendo, pero ¿si serían tan poderosos que nos asegura que podremos controlarlos?-

-esa posibilidad ya la habíamos previsto y el equipo ya había planeado a una solución- saco una carpeta y la puso en escritorio conjunto a las otras- esto es lo que nosotros llamamos proyecto quimera, nos inspiramos en los pokemon sableye de hoenn y spiritomb de sinnoh, un pokemon sin debilidades, y ya que vamos a jugar a ser arceus, teníamos pensado combinar un pokemon siniestro con uno fantasma, también sabemos que el doctor Namba está construyendo unos artefactos que controla a los pokemon, así que también se podría recurrir a estos para estar seguros-

-Bueno doctor, puedo ver que está muy emocionado con los proyectos, le daré luz verde a los proyectos géminis y ditto, solo pida lo que necesite y los fondos del equipo Rocket harán el resto.

-Gracias señor, empezaremos ahora mismo-

Y sin más el doctor salió de oficina dejando Giovanni con su persian, los proyectos tenían mucho potencia, pero a hora que lo pensaba con calma, el más interesante era el proyecto quimera, un pokemon con un combinación de tipos insólita, las posibilidades son infinitas y todo dependerá de los pokemon que se mesclen, sabía que en una base de teselia habían encontrado un zoroark, un pokemon del tipo siniestro, tal vez debería mandar a capturarlo o en su defecto conseguir suficiente muestras como para que Fuji estuviera satisfecho; con el pokemon tipo fantasma no tendría problema. Aquí mismo en kanto se encontraba la torre lavanda, un cementerio donde se encuentran las tumbas de muchos pokemon, incluso un mísero gastly serviría.

Perrrrrrrrr perrrrrrrrrrr- ronroneo su querida compañera reclamando unos pocos mimos.

-Si persian, hoy fue un día perfecto-

Y con eso en mente se puso a pensar en toda la gloria que traerían esos dos proyectos al equipo Rocket.

Isla nueva, como bien lo dice su nombre, era una isla que recientemente fue descubierta por su organización, nadie sospecharía que en una isla perdida de la manos de arceus se encontraría lo que sería el mayor laboratorio del equipo Rokect, había pasado algunos meses y Giovanni se dirigía a la isla para supervisar los avances de los proyectos, recientemente la liga conjunto a un equipo de rangers habían descubierto unos de sus laboratorios en isla canela, lamentablemente específicamente en esos laboratorios era donde se estaba llevando a cabo el proyecto Ditto, la liga se llevó los datos de la investigación y los especímenes , afortunadamente no había nada que lo relacionara con esos laboratorios, así que podía dejarlo pasar.

En estos momentos se encontraba dentro de las instalaciones, viendo a 2 grandes tubos llenos de líquido, ¿Qué tipo de líquido? Él no sabe, no era científico. Podía ver a los científicos hiendo y viniendo con muestras, revisado computadoras o simplemente observando a los pokemon encerrados, pero el único científico que le interesa estaba en esos momentos enfrascado sobre un microscopio, así que decidió llamar su atención con un poco de autoridad.

-Fuji-

Y automáticamente el científico se dio la vuelta, se notaba nervioso con la presencia del infame líder del equipo rocket

-señor Giovanni- dijo nervioso- señor lamento lo que le ocurrió a la pobre de la doctora Saki y su laboratorio y también

-Fuji no estoy aquí para que me recuerdes lo que ya se, vine para que me contaras como van tus proyectos-

-Por supuesto señor, como usted puede el proyecto géminis ya va dando sus frutos, hemos logrado crear a 2 individuos partir de las muestras de Mew a los que hemos denominado Mewtwo: uno estará dosificado con drogas especiales que incrementaran sus procesos neurológicos, también hemos recreado el patrón del ADN de un Alakazan y basándonos en ese orden hemos ordenado el ADN de Mewtwo para mejorar sus poderes psíquicos- la cara de satisfacción del líder del equipo rocket fue lo único que necesito el científico para proseguir con su informe- el otro sujeto sido expuesto a un suero que recrea el ADN del original new para mantener sus capacidad originales al máximo y potenciarlas exponencialmente. Algo que vamos a modificar en ambos de los especímenes es su cuerpo, Mew original tiene un cuerpo muy chiquito y si nuestra simulaciones e investigaciones están en lo cierto eso quiere decir que su cuerpo no puede mantener tanta energía como para usar sus habilidades al 100 % por un largo periodo de tiempo, así que iremos modificando la estructura física de los experimentos para que puedan resistir un gran lapso de tiempo sin llegar a cansarse, aunque claro esas son las expectativas a futuro- una vez terminado podía ver las emociones de su empleador a simple vistas pasar por su cara

-Excelente doctor Fuji, excelente-

-Gracias señor Giovanni -

-Y dime doctor, ¿te sirvieron las muestras que consiguieron mis muchachos en teselia para tu proyecto "secreto"?-

-Las muestras de por si son interesantes señor, sangre y pelaje de un zoroark, conjunto a la esencia de un Gaslty, hubiese sido mejor obtener los especímenes, así el trabajo hubiese sido menor señor-

-¿Cuál es el problema?-

-Bueno con la esencia y las muestra que tenemos no podemos crear ningún pokemon, solo alterar uno ya existente y eh allí el problema-

-Hemos hecho unas pruebas para ver cuál sería el mejor pokemon para el cruce, pero los resultados no han sido los mejores, al parecer cuando se combina dos especies de pokemon de diferente grupos huevos, el resultado es un hibrido con una fisiología algo inestable pero cuando se combina 3 especies, los sistemas entran en conflicto haciendo que el individuo no sea compatible con la vida. lo más cercano que hemos estado a concebir a un individuo estable ha sido con un Lucario que lleva en los laboratorios algún tiempo. Antes de morir nos dimos cuenta que lo permitió que por un momento sobreviviera el Lucario fue el aura que naturalmente esta imbuida por todo su cuerpo, la gente creo que lo que les permite a los Lucarios usar aura son sus apéndices detrás de la nuca, cuando en realidad esos apéndices les permiten es recoger el aura del ambiente, ingresarla a sus cuerpo y les permite enfocarlas para luego usarla para mejorar sus ataques o usar la emblemática esfera aura. El punto aquí que el proceso de unión le genero tanto trauma que sus apéndices no siguieron recogiendo aura, el Lucario murió poco después cuando la poca cantidad de aura en su cuerpo no pudo soportar el procedimiento de implantación-

-Entonces, ¿qué solución propones doctor?

-Bueno tenemos una solución pero no creemos que sea correcto seguir con el proyecto-

-Por arceus doctor, ya hemos creado no solo uno sino tres y posiblemente 4 aberraciones a los ojos de los demás, así que no pretenda ser un baluarte para la moral y déjame lo que se necesita para seguir con este proyecto-

Bueno señor, según la base de datos del equipo rocket, aquí en kanto hay un pueblo que tiene un pasado con el aura, el pueblo de rota, en donde se entrenaban a seres humanos en uso de aura, hoy en día el don del aura es casi imposible de encontrar y según las investigaciones realizadas , el cuerpo de las personas que usaban el aura, la generaban de manera natural sin necesidad de un apéndice para absorberla, solo necesitaban unos cristales especiales para poder enfocarla para realizar ataques, por lo demás podían utilizarla para mejorar sus sentidos, su fuerza, resistencia y otros aspectos, si lográramos encontrar un individuo, preferiblemente un bebe que tenga el don del aura podríamos terminar el proyecto, también sería bueno captura o recoger muestras de un Lucario para darle una fuente de aura alterna-

-No se preocupe doctor, tendrán a su bebe, aunque tenga que secuestrar el hijo recién nacido de la reina de camera par que sigan con el proyecto-

-Me permite una pregunta señor, ¿por qué esta tan interesado en este proyecto?, no es como si estuviera planeado en un principio-

-doctor Fuji, lo que usted no se ha imaginado lo poderoso que sería el equipo rocket si su elite tuviera los poderes de cualquier pokemon, imagíneselo, seriamos imparables y el proyecto quimera es la llave para lograr eso-

Y con eso Giovanni Salió del laboratorio dejando al doctor Fuji y los Mewtwo solos, el doctor no sabía qué clase de monstruo iba a traer a la vida, el simplemente quería el conocimiento para traer de vuelta a la vida a su pequeña hija y si por eso tenía que venderle el alma al diablo así lo haría

En un hospital en ciudad Viridian se podía ver a una mujer con el pelo anaranjado claro, su nombre era delia Ketchum, estaba en trabajo de parto, ella era una antigua estudiante del profesor Oak que luego decidió volverse una ranger, en el servicio conoció al amor de su vida Aarón ketchum, su esposo el cual se encontraba junto ella en estos momentos dándole apoyo, después de unas horas Ash ketchum había nacido, al momento de su nacimiento se generó un pulso de aura que por el cansancio no pudo notar su madre pero no pasó desapercibido por su padre, Aarón era de Rota y pensaba que las historias de los guardianes de aura eran puras fantasías, lamentablemente el pulso de aura fue lo suficientemente potente como para que la enfermera también se diera cuenta, la enfermera recogió al pequeño Ash de su madre después que esta haya terminado de abrazar a su hijo. No se dieron cuenta del parche en el uniforme de la enfermera, una R grande y roja. La familia ketchum no se daría cuenta de que la enfermera había escapado con su bebe hasta que fuera demasiado tarde y aunque la desgracia había tocado a sus puertas esa noche, la felicidad volvería a sus hogar dentro de unos años aunque no de la manera que pensaron.

**Y esto es todo, quiero aclarar que yo deje ver la serie de pokemon después de la temporada de batalla de la frontera, después de eso vi uno que otro cap de las temporada se sinnoh y deteste completamente las temporadas de unova/teselia (sigo sin entender por que no tiene un solo nombre). aun no he visto la temporada de Kalos. así que habrán cambios muy bruscos, dependiendo de que tan bien me acurdo de las cosas, también quiero enfrascarme en otros aspectos en la historia. hasta el próximo capitulo.**


End file.
